The present disclosure relates to a roller support mechanism for supporting a roller which is provided in, for example, a fixing device of an image forming apparatus.
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are equipped with a fixing device which causes a toner image transferred to printing paper to be fixed on the paper. The fixing device has a heating roller and a pressure roller, which are rotatably supported in the state where they are in pressure contact with each other. As a sheet of printing paper is passed through a nip between the heating and pressure rollers, heat is transmitted from the heating roller, causing the toner image to melt, so the image is fixed on the sheet.